Midnight Solace
by Inspired97
Summary: After Bella leaves Jake for Edward he falls into a sea of depression, however waiting in the wings there is someone willing to fix him back up and move on with him. BlackWater!
1. Chapter 1

Twilight Midnight Solace

**Hi guys. Inspired97 here, this is my second attempt on a twilight fanfic so please give me a chance.**

**All characters use in this fanfiction belongs to Stephanie Meyer (Soooo damn lucky!) so not copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 1**

**Jake POV**

"Bella he's not right for you!"

"Jake. Yes he is, I love him"

Jake winced at Bella's words and began to shake, the world around him quaking with him. He swiftly closed the distance between him and Bella and moved her hand to his heart.

"Don't you want this Bella? Can you feel that? If you go to him you will never feel that warmth, that steady heartbeat again. Can't you see that I'm the right choice for you?"

"I'm sorry Jake, I can't do this" tears beginning to gather in her light brown orbs.

"Please Bella, don't do this to me, I'm begging you!" I could feel my heart beginning to crumble.

At that moment a sliver Volvo emerged in the distance.

"Hi Bella love, were you just speaking to Jacob. I can leave if you want". His soft smooth voice was making me sick to the pits of my stomach.

"I was just leaving, let's go Edward." Her voice was beginning to crack.

"No Bella! Don't do this, if you do this. If you leave right now, that's it. Our friendship is over!"

"I have to do this Jacob… Bye, I'll always love you"

I was getting desperate, I made on last attempt to grab her arm but I was met with cold steel arms throwing me across the woods. I phased before landing and automatically began to charge.

"Jake Stop! Just go Jake..." I stood there shocked, willing the earth to swallow me whole.

"I said GO!" And with that I left.

**Bella POV**

I felt so horrible, I broke Jacobs's heart. As Edward walked me back to his car we heard a piercing howl, at once I knew who it was, and this howl was full of pain and anguish.

"Edward can we leave please" I began slowly sobbing to myself.

**Jacob POV**

I went to the only place I could think of, a little clearing in the forest that my mother would take me to when I was a boy, the soft mint grass and the velvet night sky calmed me down enough to actually begin to think about what had just happened.

Bella, the girl that I had dedicated so much time to, that I had welcomed when no one else would; had stabbed me in the heart without even a second glance.

I heard the rustling of leaves in the distance and I turned my head sharply, there stood Leah, I was her only friend in the pack (except her brother obviously) When Sam broke her heart I was there to guide her and help her through her pain. We were basically family after all. Our mothers would dream about the day that we would get married and have grandchildren.

I felt a tear escape from the solace of my eye. The memory of my mother was too much to bear. Her jet black silky hair, soft almost black almond shaped eyes, and that infectious laugh that could cheer the grumpiest of people up, She was a wonderful person and an even better mom.

"Hey Jake, you okay?" Her voice was soft and gentle, just how I remembered it in her early teen years before her breakup with Sam.

"No, my life has no purpose; the girl I love left me for a stinking leech for god sakes." I couldn't help but hiss the last part.

"Jake, this isn't the end of the world. You're a special guy, much too special for that leech lover. Sorry I'm getting side tracked. Anyway, what I was trying to say is that there are going to be others, you just wait and see. So don't get so broken up about Bella because one day, you're gonna meet "The One" and she's gonna be so perfect for you that you'll forget about that Bella Swan, okay Jakey?" Her face breaking into a beautiful smile afterwards, her smile was intoxicating.

"Thanks Lee, You're the best" I could feel completely calm when speaking to Leah.

"I know squirt" She ruffled my hair and I retaliated by picking her up and spinning her around super-fast.

After I put her down and sprinted homeward and phased on the fly.

"Oh just you wait Black, I'm gonna get you back good!" She exclaimed before phasing after me.

**Leah POV**

I was glad that I was able to cheer Jake up so much, I really hated seeing him so down in the dumps, plus after what he did for me after the whole Sam saga it was the least that I owed him.

I managed to catch up to Jake just before he reached his house, nothing could prepare me for what I saw. A naked god stood before me with a nervous grin on his face.

"I forgot about clothes" Jake chuckled soulfully.

I phased right in front of him, I look at his face and smirked when I saw the look of shock on his face. He was struggling to stop drooling over his shoulder.

I slowly slid my tank top over my head, making sure to take as long as possible. I then turned around and bent over to pick up my cut offs. When I turned around I could see Jacob literally about to explode.

"You okay there Jakey?" I put on my sexy voice to try and torment him even more.

"Erm yeah I'm fine Le-Lea-Leah" his voice and his junk proving him wrong.

I slowly pulled my shorts up still facing away from him. When I was done I walked passed him, brushing my hand against his manhood as a little tease.

"I'll be right back" I called when I was passed him.

A minute later I returned to see him still standing there looking shocked, wow was I really that sexy?

"Here are some clothes, I gave him a little wink as he saw me glance down and give him a look of approval.

I was shocked when he grabbed me, and pulled me close, so close that I could feel his manhood poke my thigh.

"Thanks Lee" he said in a husky tone.

My body failed me as I heard Jake sniff the air and the smile proudly at him. I just rolled my eyes and dragged him back towards his house…

**What d'ya think guys, don't hesitate to review and state your ideas, always looking for new inspiration!**


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight Midnight Solace 2

**Hi guys. Inspired97 here, this is my second attempt on a twilight fanfic so please give me a chance.**

**All characters use in this fanfiction belongs to Stephanie Meyer (Soooo damn lucky!) so not copyright infringement is intended.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews guys, they're a real confidence boost! But please, more reviews guys!**

**Chapter 2**

**Jacob POV**

"Hi Jake" her voice was soft and anxious.

"Erm hi Bella, what're you doing here?" My patience for Bella was wearing thinner by the second.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing" She could sense my restlessness.

"Well he was fine until you came here leech lover!" Leah exploded into the room.

"Leah I came here to speak to Jake so can you leave please" Her voice becoming agitated.

"No, you ruined Jacob, and as soon as he looks like he's getting better, after I've tried so hard to make him better. You wanna come here and ruin it all. You know, Jake is a really great guy, probably even the sweetest guy I know. So can you please just leave him alone?" She ended her rant breathless.

Bella struggled to utter a word. She ended up turning around and leaving, teary eyed and gently shaking.

"Wow Leah you really stuck it to her, do you really think that about me?"

"Yeah Jake, you're a really great guy, you don't deserve any of what's happened to you, and I'm glad you're starting to get over her" Her eyes showed sincerity and warmth.

"You know Leah, I hate that you've had to go through everything you have, because your such an amazing person" I began to move closer to her, so that our faces were almost level.

"So beautiful" I moved my hand to her face, and stroked her velvet onyx hair.

"Jake…" Her voice was weak; I could tell that she felt the same way that I did.

"You're so beautiful Leah" Our faces slowly began to move together. Until we heard the door swing open and heavy footsteps approach.

"Jake what's going on here?" Sam's voice boomed.

"None of your business Sam" Leah automatically switched back to her normal self.

"Really Leah, He's just a kid for goodness sake!" He was beginning to shake now.

"Shut up Sam, I'm not a kid anymore, why don't you just leave already" he was already starting to piss me off.

"You will show me respect Jacob!" The alpha tone was bearing its full weight down on me. I could feel my wolf trying to burst out at the order, every time Sam ordered me I felt the overwhelming need to attack and dominate him.

"What's going on in here?" my father wheeled himself into the house confused.

"Nothing Billy, me and Leah were just leaving" Sam's voice was hard and final.

Leah walked over to me and pulled my face down and kisses my cheek sweetly. I couldn't help the smile that crept onto my face. However my happiness was dashed when Sam grabbed Leah's arm and dragged her out of the house.

I felt myself begin to shake, the anger I felt at seeing Sam touch Leah like that.

"Jacob, I can see what you want to do, but it is not the right time. You must wait until you are ready to accept your birth right before challenging Sam. I have no doubt that you would win, you are the strongest, fastest wolf we have, but just wait until your motive have become clear and pure son.

"I know dad, I just hate the way that he thinks he owns Leah and the rest of the pack" Just thinking about it was getting me angry.

"Jake, I have something to tell yo-" He was cut off by a crashing sound.

"Jacob! I do not want you going anywhere Leah, is that understood!" The alpha tone sent me straight to my knees. My head was bowed and my pride in tatters.

"You will never be alpha Jacob; you're just not made of the right stuff." My body burned with rage at his words.

I gathered enough strength to look up and see the pained expression on my father's face. I exploded. I shot up only to see Sam with a stunned expression, my father was in a state of shock.

"I will no longer stand for you orders Sam, I'm leaving your pack and if you try to stop me. I'll kill you." My wolf had completely consumed me.

Sam left in hurry; I turned around to see my dad with a sad smile on his face.

"Whoa, what happened dad?" I couldn't remember a thing.

"You just broke from the pack son, you're a lone wolf now, now you have time to prepare to battle Sam and take full control of La Push and reunite the wolf packs.

I jumped straight onto the phone and dialed Embry and Quil.

"Yo guys never guess what! I broke from the pack; I'm now a lone wolf. I was just wondering if you guys would wanna come and join the rightful pack in La Push."

"We expected it sooner or later, Sam's an asshole! We're coming over now dude!"

There was just one more person to call… Leah.

"Erm hi Lee, I need you to come over, I have some really important stuff to tell you. Okay sure. Bye Lee."


End file.
